The provisioning of networked devices in machine-to-machine (M2M) or Internet of Things (IoT) applications is a complex task. Provisioning is the process during which a device, initially configured with a default factory configuration, is deployed in the field and activated. As part of the provisioning process the device receives the application code and configuration parameter values it needs to execute the application. The provisioning process can happen over-the-air as part of a post-production step. In the M2M context, provisioning is often applied to thousands of devices and is generally performed in the field while the device is connected to the Internet over-the-air. Provisioning often involves several entities including the device manufacturer, the application developer, the service provider, the device installer, and the ultimate client. Provisioning that actively involves multiple entities for networked device installation, configuration, and activation is referred to as “multi-tier” provisioning.